


Good Luck

by spiritual_revolt



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M, This is pure fluff, a little ooc, also it's 2 am, and I was bored, they're like schoolgirls with a crush, this is kinda stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritual_revolt/pseuds/spiritual_revolt
Summary: The GazettE are about to go live and Reita and Ruki decide on something.I suck at summaries.





	Good Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. I'm on mobile.  
> I don't own the GazettE.

The GazettE were backstage getting ready to go live. Kai was talking to a staff member about some things to make sure the live goes well and other leader-ey stuff. On one couch, Uruha was having a drink while Aoi was playing his guitar. On another couch. Reita and Ruki were talking to get their minds off of their nervousness.

"Man, I sure hope this goes well..." Reita sighed.

"Don't talk like that. Of course it'll go well. I thought we were supposed to get our minds off of thoughts like that?" Ruki scolded.

"Right. Sorry, sorry." the blond apologized. "So then... how do you like your legs-eggs! I meant eggs." he laughed nervously.

"Uhh.. I guess scrambled. We already talked about this before." the vocalist answered.

"Oh! Yeah, you're right! Ha-ha sorry."

"Are you really that nervous? We've done this many times and I've never seen you this nervous. Are you okay?" Ruki asked, hoping that the bassist is fine. After all, how are they supposed to perform their songs without him?

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine don't worry." the blond replied.

"Then what's wrong?" the younger man asked.

Reita paused for a moment. 'Should I tell him now?' he thought. "But if I do it now and he rejects me, it'll mess up the show, and even worse, our friendship. But if I don't do it now, I may not get another chance.' with this, he decided to go for it. "Listen. Ruki." Reita began.

"Ten minutes!" a staff member yelled out.

"What is it?" Ruki asked.

"I... I really like you." the bassist whispered with a blush, careful to make sure no one hears but despite his efforts of that, Uruha was too close and he heard it. He's known about Reita's crush on the vocalist for some time, cause Reita told him. To make sure that Aoi doesn't hear Uruha decided to offer him a drink and start a conversation.

Ruki was very surprised to hear those words come out of Reita's mouth. Ruki himself was blushing very hard and was unsure of what to say so he decided to go with the first thing that popped in his head. "I like you too." Ruki whispered back. By now, he was as red as a tomato and as soon as those words left his mouth, he directed his eyes to the floor to avoid eye contact due to his embarrassment.

Reita looked at the vocalist with surprise in his eyes. Who new that his crush would come a day when his crush would return his feelings. "I'm glad you feel the same."

Ruki looked up to see the bassist face lit up with a smile and a small blush.

"Time to get to the stage!" the manager called out. And so they made their way toward the stage.

They were waiting by the dark stage for their cues to get on stage. Reita and Ruki were standing in the back while everyone else was in front of them. Kai was cued to go and shortly it was Uruha's turn and while he was making his way up, Reita got a chance to give Ruki a quick peck on the lips.

"Good luck." the blond whispered and made his way past Aoi to get to the stage.

The show went well for everyone but even better for the two love birds.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and sorry if this is crappy...


End file.
